Rehms Road
by Han Solo
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to small town Wisconsin to investigate a strange occurance
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: All characters from the "X-Files" are property of 20th Century Fox and created by Chris Carter. 

Author's Note: The X-Files have really changed since I wrote this story. It was written for the screen back in 1998, when my friends and I almost filmed it. It is my first story at Fan Fiction. Net and I am looking forward to what everybody thinks. I want to be a novelist or a screenwriter someday and I'm interested in what others think of my writing. I also have written a prequel to 'Back to the Future,' and you can read it at: [www.bttb.com-us.com][1].

Dedication: Without question, I dedicate this story to FF.N writer THEED, who inspired me to present my X-Files piece at this site. I also have to dedicate this to Special Agent Fox Mulder, who was found in a field last night. May he still be alive!

**THE X-FILES: REHMS ROAD**

**By Han Solo**

REHMS ROAD, 

3 MILES NORTH OF PESHTIGO, WISCONSIN 

8:30 p.m.

The road home was only ten miles long, but it seemed to extend all the way to Canada through the weathered eyes of 64-year-old Sarah Carson. She was a single woman, with no children or grandchildren of her own. She preferred to live alone, as she had never desired the need for companionship. 

The engine of her '86 Buick groaned as she past 30 mph over the bumpy pavement of Rehms Road, a short country drive going directly North and South. It was a warm summer's night. Heat rose off the damp roads, creating a light fog from this afternoon's rainfall.

Suddenly, Sarah slammed on the breaks and the Buick moaned like a sick dog. She felt the car hit something heavy as the silhouette of an irregular object glided the length of the car and collapsed on the pavement. 

The vehicle's tail end swung across the road and stopped just short of the ditch on the left side. Sarah scrambled to readjust her black-rimed glasses, and reassure herself that she was still alive. 

She looked up at the vaporous road ahead of her. Her headlights were beamed directly on something lying motionless in the road. She tried uncertainly to determine what it was she was looking at. Heat rose off a dark, motionless lump in the road. The old woman speculated at first that it was a dead deer, but the body had no visible fur. 

Her next thought was of fear._ Could this have been a man walking along the road whom she had hit? She shuddered to think of what the man had gone through, and what could happen to her. She slowly opened the car door, and approached the figure with caution. __It's definitely a man. She thought to herself. Her hands shook as she slowly shut her car door. __But is he dead? She knelt down and hesitated to touch him, but when she finally did, she was still too afraid to be sure._

She carefully tried to uncover the man's face and when she saw it, she opened her mouth to gasp, but never was given the chance. A bizarre white light burst the darkness, from what seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It startled the old woman, causing her to cry out and fall to ground.

The next thing she knew, she was staring into her car's headlights, bewildered and extremely embarrassed.

_Embarrassed of what? She didn't know. The man had vanished. _

Horribly shaken and disoriented, Sarah staggered back to her car. _It definitely wasn't a deer Sarah told herself, looking at the road where __it had been. B__ut — it wasn't a man…_

_ _

_…Was it? _

Stay tuned! It only gets better. 

   [1]: http://www.bttb.com-us.com/



	2. CHAPTER 2

**THE X-FILES: REHMS ROAD**

##### CHAPTER TWO

HIGHWAY 41 

PESHTIGO, WISCONSIN

11:34 AM

ONE WEEK LATER

"Where the hell are we?" Agent Mulder asked the crumpled highway map he tried relentlessly to fold it. 

Agent Scully, who was beside him at the wheel of a flashy rental car, gave him a dirty look. 

"You tell me." She scoffed. "You've got the map."

"Well all I can really tell is that we're still in the state of Wisconsin.

Scully suddenly burst out laughing. "God, this road goes on forever with endless fields on both sides. Is it possible we've crossed into area 51 or something?"

"This is nothing like New Mexico." Mulder jeered at Scully's lame joke. "No, this part of the country is just populated with paranoid cows." 

This got him another dirty look. He continued to fold the map in a hurried fashion, but no mater how hard he tried, the map continued to hinder.

Mulder looked up at the road in time to see a passing sign that read: PESHTIGO POPULATION 3748.

"Hey look Scully." Mulder said, pointed to the old sign. "We're now arriving in _Peshtėgo_."

"I think you're supposed to pronounce it _Peshtigo_,Mulder."

"Peshtigo, as in—-"

"As in Peshtigo, Wisconsin. Now where does that crazy old woman live?"

A few minutes later, the FBI agents found themselves at a small one-story house off the main highway, Ms. Carson's Residence. The house was dark inside, but through a dirty window on the garage, an old Buick was visible. 

Mulder and Scully advanced towards the front porch, but before Mulder had a chance to knock, Sarah Carson opened it. 

Taken aback, Mulder introduced himself. "Ma'm, I'm special agent Fox Mulder with the Federal Bureau of Investigation." He held up his badge. "This is my partner, Agent Dana Scully. Are you Ms. Carson?"

"Yes, I am. Please, come in. And you can call me Sarah." She replied gaily, leading them into the dark house. The curtains were drawn, giving little light to distinguish objects in the room. The atmosphere was thick and hazy with the chocking odor of cigarette smoke. The outlines of an old couch and two unmatching armchairs structured the room. 

"The police told me to expect you folks. They said you're from D.C., is that right?"

"That's right ma'm." Scully said, entering the dark room with the caution of a blind cat. A bouquet of roses tottered as she bumped into a low standing coffee as she found her way to the furthest armchair. 

Sarah smiled, and seemed unaware that the agents were having in the darkness. "Please, call me Sarah." She paused before lighting a cigarette. "Oh, do you mind if I smoke?" 

"Go ahead." Mulder said, taking a seat in the other armchair. 

"I always ask people that because sometimes the smoke bothers them. I guess it's a just habit. Now you folks wanted to ask me some questions about my accident."

"Yeah, uh, we've heard a lot about it," Mulder said, trying to recall what the deputy had told him. But all he could remember was the article in the USA TODAY. "It's gotten a lot of media attention." 

"Yes. It's been in the news everywhere." Ms. Carson said, inhaling her cigarette. The match illuminated the room with its brief, tiny glow. 

"The local police were eager to get us up here, but they haven't quite told us anything about your account that sounded anything similar to the papers." Mulder said, still adjusting to the low light.

"Oh those damned reporters changed my story so many times that I don't know what to believe anymore. The police think I told them reporters what I saw for attention, but they just see me as some lonely old lady whose fallen off her rocker." Sarah ranted. "But I'm not stupid. I know what my eyes saw, and it wasn't a _deer_! I may have glasses, but I still know a man when I see one."

Scully pursed her lips and Mulder apologized. "I'm sorry, uh, Sarah, I didn't mean to offend you—." 

"I know you didn't young man. You're just doing your job."

"Right." Mulder said a bit confused. "Now let me see if I can get this straight. The police insist this thing you saw last week was nothing more than a deer, but you told the papers that it was a, a UFO, right?

Sarah inhaled. "I told them I didn't know what it was, but I thought it was a deer when I first hit it. When I got out of my car, I could swear it was a _man_. He was dressed in a black jacket, and jeans." She twisted and smoldered her cigarette in an ashtray.

"Why don't you start from the top, Sarah." Scully said. "Try to remember that night, but start before you got out of your car. 

Carson lit another cigarette and took a long puff. "O.K., well, I was driving home one night, last week, when I saw something run out into the road and hit my car. It scared me, and I panicked and—-" She took another puff. "And so I swerved to miss it, but of course I didn't, so I stopped the car and got out. Oh, I was so frightened that I had killed the poor thing. When I got out, I touched him to see if he was still alive." Sarah stashed the second cigarette into the ashtray crudely, and put her hand over he mouth, visually disturbed. And no one seemed to believe her.

Nobody spoke for a long minute. 

"What happened after that?" Scully asked finally. 

"I know what I saw happened, but I don't know why, or how." She took a deep breath as if to brace for impact all the nervous tension and emotions that the horrible experience was burdening her with. She hoped, in that brief moment she had, that these FBI agents would see this the way she did, and put an end to her nightmare. 

"There was a flash of horribly bright light and— I don't remember much after that. I closed my eyes because of the light, and when I opened them, the body was gone. After that, I drove home and called the police. 

"The local police say you claimed to have seen the man disappear into thin air."

"They told you that?"

"That's about all they told us."

Sarah shook her head. "Yes, that's sort of what happened. But I'm not sure anymore. It happened so fast. 

Mulder and Scully glanced at each other. 

"The only thing I can tell you for certain is that he wasn't from this world. Now, I don't believe in UFO's and that Speilburgen Encounters riff raff and those stupid magazines in the checkout aisles of the supermarket. I only know what I saw; I believe that I saw something strange to this world.

"Why do you say that?" Scully asked. 

"I could see that he had a weird face, like a birth defect or something. And weird black eyes."

To Sarah, Mulder still seemed skeptical that she was telling the truth. "You said it was just lying in the road?" He asked her.

"Yes. It was so still that I thought it was dead." 

"Are you sure you're car made contact with the… man?"

"Do you wanna see the dent and the broken light? I haven't gotten it fixed yet." Sarah began to sound irritated and impatient. Their interrogation on her was going nowhere, and the FBI agents were too stiff to exhibit anything more than an unbiased viewpoint. 

_Would they believe her, or were they just like the others?_

"That's O.K., we don't need to see the vehicle right now." Mulder assured her. "Does anyone ever talk about seeing aliens in the area?"

"Well I don't know about aliens, but my brother, he saw a UFO down by North point! It had big flashing lights…"

"Thank you for cooperating, Miss Carson." Scully cut her off, convinced that there was nothing unusual about the case.

She and Mulder got up to leave. But Mulder wasn't in as much of a hurry to leave. As he got up to leave, Sarah stopped him.

"Agent Mulder? Do you believe that I saw the alien? When the police wrote a report for my accident, they concluded that I hit a deer, but they still haven't found proof."

Mulder turned looked at the old woman and thought about the question for a moment before answering. 

_Do they continue investigating the case? Are there really aliens crossing the Wisconsin back roads? And what will Mulder tell Sarah?_

_ _

_The more reviews I get, the faster the answers will arrive!_

···


End file.
